


Нечто невозможное

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Мир Руин, Отклонения от канона
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: Игнис удивлен, услышав голос, похожий на тот, который он знал когда-то, словно это голос из прошлого.





	Нечто невозможное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impossible Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603505) by [stopmopingstarthoping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/stopmopingstarthoping). 



Игнис отхлебнул водянистого кислого пива и поморщился. Семь лет в этом хаотичном и обветшалом мире, и ничего похожего на качественные напитки больше просто уже не производилось. Он не знал, почему все еще пытается их пробовать, может быть, ностальгия или упрямство, или комбинация того и другого. Этот бар пах пылью и сухостью пустыни, но казался чистым. Слабая, кривая улыбка скользнула по его губам, когда он подумал, насколько минимизировались его стандарты.

Игнис откинулся на стуле, прислушиваясь к поскрипыванию досок. Он пытался на максимум использовать этот редкий вечер отдыха, но тут послышался звук, заставивший его моментально повернуть голову в сторону источника, как будто он мог увидеть человека, этот звук издавшего.

_Этот смех._

Он узнал бы этот смех где угодно. Но все равно решил, что это снова ностальгия, поскольку картина, возникшая перед его внутренним взором, была невозможна в реальности. Она была невозможна уже несколько лет.

_Но все же._

Почти сам того не сознавая, Игнис перебрался ближе к бару, горя желанием снова услышать этот смешок и непринужденную легкость голоса. Но услышав эти звуки, он почувствовал укол боли в груди. Хоть он знал, что это глупо, его сердце забилось быстрее, и он вцепился в гладкую поверхность барной стойки. Пытаясь изобразить невозмутимость, он поставил ногу на металлическую перекладину, которой раньше просто касался носком ботинка.

Игнис рассеянно порадовался, что прихватил с собой бокал, потому что это дало ему возможность чем-то заняться, пока он аудиально пялился на незнакомца, который звучал вовсе не как незнакомец. Он склонился к бокалу, прислушиваясь. _Ниже, и немного больше хрипотцы._ Но в остальном этот голос был точной копией, и Игниса тянуло к нему с непреодолимой силой.

Он был настолько похож, что Игнису хотелось пойти и представиться, сказать что-нибудь. Но что он мог сказать? _Знаете, ваш голос точь-в-точь как голос мертвого глефы? Ваш голос звучит так знакомо, могу я послушать его подольше?_ Все, что приходило ему в голову, звучало ненормально, поэтому он просто стоял и слушал, чувствуя, как заныло в груди, когда воспоминания (и некоторые сожаления) начали возвращаться кавалькадой образов и звуков.

Голос замолк, и разочарование затопило весь тот объем, который он заполнял. На самом деле, это было настолько же прекрасно, насколько и болезненно – притвориться хоть на несколько мгновений, и Игнису было очень жаль расставаться с этими мгновениями. Но незнакомец перестал говорить и, вероятно, собирался уходить, судя по шарканью ног, шороху одежды и скрипу барного стула, когда он вставал. Игнис глотнул из бокала и попытался подавить вздох.

Шаги затихли прямо перед ним. Игнис приготовился принести извинения за то, что засиделся, или поддержать несколько неловкий разговор, обмен любезностями или новостями, притворяясь все это время, что каждое слово, произнесенное этим человеком, не напоминает ему о голубых глазах, коварных ухмылках и раскачивающихся косичках.

Он не был готов услышать свое имя, произнесенное тихо, тем тоном, который, как он думал, никогда не услышит снова.

– Игнис.

Игнис почувствовал, что пол уходит у него из-под ног, он быстро поставил бокал, опасаясь уронить его. Даже стекло стало редким товаром в эти дни, и какая-то часть его разума выступила против расточительности. Он снова ухватился за край барной стойки, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то точку опоры. Его голос прозвучал хриплым шепотом:

– Этого не может быть.

Когда эти слова слетели с его губ, он почувствовал, как мужчина – _Никс?!_ – шагнул ближе.

– Подумал то же самое о тебе, серьезно. Но это ведь действительно ты, правда? – благоговение, прозвучавшее в этих словах, отразилось робкой надеждой, расцветающей в груди Игниса.

– Да. Никс? – его голос сорвался даже на этих коротких словах, и Игнис резко выдохнул, почувствовав, как мозолистая ладонь накрывает его руку, лежащую на барной стойке.

– Да. Вау. Ифритово дерьмо, – у Никса так же перехватывало дыхание, как и у него.

Игнис ждал, когда Никс как следует разглядит его, думая, что, на самом деле, наверное, даже к лучшему, что он раньше снял очки и оставил их в кармане куртки. Он приготовился услышать неизбежные слова жалости, шока или сочувствия, которые обычно звучали после того, как кто-нибудь видел его лицо.

– Ты... боги, ты по-прежнему так красив. Годы пощадили тебя, Игнис, даже если Левиафан – нет.

Никс был не совсем прав, но эта история может подождать. Игнис перевернул свою руку ладонью вверх, чтобы сжать ту руку, что накрывала ее.

– Можем мы... пойти куда-нибудь и поговорить? – он все еще не совсем доверял своему голосу.

Никс переплел их пальцы, и привычная простота этого жеста разбила сердце Игниса и собрала его снова в один момент.

– Да, давай уберемся отсюда. – Сколько раз Игнис слышал эту дразнящую фразу в оживленной, шумной Инсомнии до Падения, как много ночей страсти, блаженства и тихой близости началось с этих слов. «Недостаточно», – подумал он.

Игнис позволил Никсу вести, отметив, что тот, как бы невзначай, соразмерял свои шаги, чтобы ему было удобно. Они вышли на улицу, и Игнис испытал благодарность к добровольцам, организовавшим патрули. Он был уверен, что появись сейчас демон, он застал бы его врасплох, настолько его внимание было поглощено идущим рядом мужчиной.

Они медленно шли без определенной цели. Почувствовав прохладный ветерок, Игнис обрадовался надетой куртке, а хруст гравия под ногами подсказал, что они сошли с главной дороги.

– Знаешь, я был благодарен за то, что мне выпал второй шанс. Но встретить тебя сегодня, это... – голос Никса стал глухим, и Игнису показалось, что он слышит шорох, как будто Никс запустил пальцы в волосы. Их шаги замедлились одновременно.

– Как... как ты выглядишь? – Игнис не решался попросить о том, чего действительно хотел. Он знал, что некоторые люди находят странным или назойливым то, как он ощупывает предметы, чтобы лучше понять их форму.

– Постарел, – Никс коротко рассмеялся. – Много шрамов. Хочешь увидеть? – Никс встал перед ним и поднес его пальцы к своему лицу. – Немного седины появилось. Ну ладно, может, больше, чем немного. – Теперь его смех звучал легче.

Игнис стянул перчатку и невесомыми прикосновениями начал составлять карту неровных шрамов, паутиной разбегающихся по коже Никса, на одной стороне лица гуще, чем на другой.

– Мне говорили, что у меня тоже. – Когда Никс упомянул седину, Игнис потянулся к его затылку, чтобы нащупать те же самые знакомые косички, и в уголках его глаз выступили слезы. А он думал, что его глаза на такое уже неспособны.

– Ради Эос, как ты... – Игнис осекся.

– Не знаю, наверное, я все такая же безрассудная удачливая сволочь, какой был всегда. – Игнис никогда не задумывался, как можно услышать ямочки, но сейчас он их слышал. Та самая усмешка, морщинки у глаз – все это было в голосе Никса. – Могу спросить тебя о том же, – сказал Никс.

Игнис просто кивнул в ответ. Он почувствовал, как Никс нежно прикоснулся к его волосам, а потом положил ладонь ему на затылок.

– Но есть одна вещь, которую я узнал о вторых шансах, – голос Никса был тихим, и Игнис неуверенно улыбнулся в его сторону и закончил фразу:

– Мы не должны их упускать. – Он притянул Никса к себе, жалея только о том, что не сможет вложить семь лет жажды и тоски в один поцелуй, но он постарается.


End file.
